A New life
by Leolivea
Summary: Jack has to learn to control his powers. But if hes alone how can he.With the help of Jerry, Miltion, Rudy, Chris,and our lovely Kimberly to help him he can do any thing. Follow the worriors on an adventure of a life time or should I say. A New Life.
1. Chapter 1

Jack

"I hate you"

"I'm sorry, please just hear me out, let me explain"

"You're leaving, you said you would stay, yet your walking towards the door …still walking towards the door"

"You're gonna be fine ya gotta be strong"

…End of flash-back…

I lay here, on my bed thinking it's over. I have nothing left, I have no one. I get out of bed and change into a T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Time for a morning run" I mutter to myself walking out the door

I'm eight-teen, living alone and have no-one. My mother died when I was seven , dad left when I was fif-teen and, I have no other siblings nor do I know any other relatives. So its just me.

Latly Ive been having weird reactions to diferent things. Like yesterday, I was cutting up an apple, cut myself ,but didn't bleed. I heald. And when I walked out the bathroom, closed the door, with not to much force, the nob came off.

And the necklace.

The one my mom left me before she died.

Turns a bright flash of white light.

As I turned the corner, I saw something .something bright like fire. A girl. Then she was gone, I turn around to see a Latino boy. Looks my age. He steps towards me and touches my shoulder. Then I see white, and nothing else

…Jerry…

"Yo Rudy so were this guy at"

"He's here this is where you need to go, think you can do that get em then bring em back"

" im not dumb I can handle a small task"

"just make it quick"

"no problemo, be back in 5"

…Jack…

I woke up to a bright flash light hanging above me. The whole room was white. With one chair, two white couches and a white marbled table, with blue and yellow flowers

"your awake" said a voice I the far right corner

" who are you, were am I ,and whats going on" confusion clear in my voice

"well witch do you want to no first" asked the red head

" who are you" I asked

"Milton Kruptnick,Jack Brewer right"

"yeah ,were am I"

"S.N.H"

"What's going on?"

"I can't answer that"

"What's an S.N.H?"

" .Homes"

"whaaa" again confusion clear in my voice

"S.N.H. super natural homes is a home for powerful, skilled people and you my friend are super natural"

"i dont no what the heck your talking about

"Let me show you follow me"

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to meet the rest of our S.N.H"


	2. Hes cute

Chapter two

As we came around the corner of the all-white hallways, I saw a medium sized living room with a long white couch and a black coffee table. A flat screen hung over a fire place on the wall.

"Guys this is jack the newbie of our group."

At our stopping was a long grey marbled counter with all black bar stools

What's up with all the marble?

"Hey, wait you the guy from the ally." I said gesturing to the Latino boy

"Yeah…about that, sorry dude, your fat as a cow but skinny as a pencil it's easy to teleport when your unconscious"

"Jack this is Jerry." Milton introduced

"Well ok then, that's ok jerry…did you say teleport?"

"Yeah that's what I do. I just got all my powers but, let me tell you something, changing stage hurts like hell!"

"Well get to that later jack, this is Chris." he said pointing toward the girl by jerry.

"Hi jack." Chris replied

"Hi, so what do you do?" I asked

"Well I'm blind, but when I close my eyes I can see any and everything"

"And she's like a big rubber band."

"Except I don't break." Chris corrected

"What about you Milton?"

"He's like crystal ball, and he can read mind" jerry explained

"The rest of the people you might see around here are ether trainers or nurses"

Two seconds later a blond girl with black skinny, black and white Nikes, a red shirt and, jean jacket came in.

"Hey guy." Said the blond

"Oh and that's Kim she's been here the longest, she turns invisible, she's incredibly fast, she can walk through wallsand she controls the fire-water elements."

"Plus she can kick your soccer balls no matter how strong you are" jerry claimed.

"Kim can you come over here for a sec?"

And like a light the blond was at Milton's side on a black bar stool

"What's up?"

"This is jack he's the newbie Rudy was talkin about."

She looked over to me for the first time and my breath hitched. She is beautiful. With big doe brown eyes, honey blond hair just past her shoulders. And puffy cheeks with the slightest bit of blush.

"Hi I'm, Kim."

"Jack, nice to meet you."

"You too."

…...Kim….

"So ATD starts in 20 minutes. Chris can you help me out with the music"

"Should I get the CD?"

"Yeah come on"

"Buy guys" Chris said

"Nice meeting you jack" We said in unison before walking away.

….At ADT…

"I think we're ready" I said

"Yeah…so, you defiantly love jack"

"What, no I don't even know the guy so how could I"

"How could you not, unless you're gay." She said with a serious face.

"NO I'm not gay, dumb-butt"

"Then you do like him"

"I guess, he is pretty dashing if I do say so myself" I teased

"With those big brown eyes" she described

"And his hair, if I could just run my fingers through them. And-"

"Kiss those lips like there's no tomorrow" she added

"Un-fortunately there is a tomorrow and were living in the now"

He was a very cute guy but don't know him yet so I'll just let It play buy book.


End file.
